Footsie in the Library
by WinniUsagi
Summary: Exactly what happened in the library when Cindy and Jimmy played footsie? Based off of Cindy's declaration in the beginning of the episode "Lady Sings the News". One-shot.


**A/N:**** So it's either write this story or do my homework. You can see which decision I wisely chose (;**

**The other day, while I was browsing Netflix, I found Jimmy Neutron and started watching the last episode ("Lady Sings The News") to revive my love for my favorite cartoons from my childhood, and this idea popped in my head. So I decided to write it. It takes place between the episodes "King of Mars" and "Lady Sings The News". ****If you haven't watched them, then you probably won't understand this fanfic.**** I wrote this mostly from Jimmy's point of view, because he doesn't say much about playing footsie in the library with Cindy, and I thought some of his perspective should've been told. ^_^**

**It's my first Jimmy Neutron fanfic, and it's been a while since I constantly watched the show, so forgive me if it's a bit OOC.**

_**Disclaimer! I do not own Jimmy Neutron. If I did, then there would be waaaay more Jimmy/Cindy scenes to fulfill the needs of fangirls like me.**_

**Footsie in the Library**

Pushing a wisp of yellow hair behind her ear, Cindy Vortex looked around, her emerald eyes scanning the area for a place to sit. It seemed as if all the open areas were taken- and by taken she meant inhabited by nerds with thick glasses looking up at her from the top of their books, pushing their glasses against their noses and staring at her. She shuddered. It just _had _to be the Retroville library that had her project research articles _and _the creepy, winking dorks with buckteeth.

She looked around again, and then found an empty seat by an inhabited table near a window. She let out a sigh of relief and walked over to it, her free hand reaching out to grab the chair when-

"Cindy?"

The sudden voice surprised her, and a startled cry escaped her lips as she staggered back, shocked to see that there was another seat at the table, in which a certain fudge-haired show-off sat, his brown eyebrows raised. _"Of course."_ She thought, annoyed, and turned around, trying to find another place.

"There isn't another spot anywhere, Vortex," he told her, and her teeth gritted at his smirk, "Believe me, I've looked."

"Well who says I'm looking for a spot?" She whispered, her voice turning into a slight hiss. "Anyways, there's_ no way _I'm sitting next to _you_, Neutron."

Jimmy's fist clenched. "Well who said I wanted you to sit here?" He demanded, his quiet voice starting to rise. "Maybe I'm waiting for someone!"

"Who?" She asked brusquely, immediately turning on her heels to glare at him. "Betty Quinlan?"

"Maybe." Jimmy lied but shrugged, looking away, and jealousy and anger started to bubble inside of her. "_What about all that stuff he had said back on Mars?"_ She thought,_ "The 'being smart and smelling nice' parts! Does none of that matter now?"_ She could feel a snarl grow near the back of her throat."A bit too high for your standards, Nerdtron, huh?" She growled. "Considering that she has the IQ and the looks of a monkey!"

Jimmy rose up, his face turning a tomato red. "You're just jealous that she's more beautiful, mature, and smarter than you'll ever be!"

Cindy slammed her books against the table, her light green eyes slits. "WHAT WAS THAT?"

"HEY!" The elderly voice of the librarian squawked at them, "Will you two lovebirds keep it down?"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" Both of them shouted in unison. This infuriated the librarian more, as she waddled over, waving her wrinkly index finger in a scolding manner. "I don't care! This is a library! If you can't keep it down, then I'll kick the two of you out! Understand?"

Jimmy and Cindy both turned dark red as they looked around and saw everyone around them staring. The two then hung their heads shamefully. "Sorry." Jimmy mumbled, and Cindy nodded. "We won't do it again."

The librarian shook her head and started to waddle away, grumbling under her breath about "today's teenagers" and "crazy love". An awkward silence fell between the two, and they both muttered a quiet "sorry" as they glanced at each other.

Jimmy slunk back into his chair, his eyes staring at the page of the chemistry book he had been reading, as he didn't want to see any of the other stares people were giving him. _"The atoms meet and recognize each other as nonmetals..."_

"So, um, does that mean I can sit here?" Cindy asked quietly, and he blinked, astonished by her sudden gentleness. "Uh, sure!" She cracked a half-smile, and he nodded, returning the awkward gesture before he looked back at his book. _"They each realize that the other has an electron or electrons that they need..."_

"Neutron, you won't mind if I borrow your pencil sharpener, will you?" Cindy asked, pointing at the pencil sharpener by Jimmy's side. "My pencil kinda broke."

Blinking again in surprise, Jimmy nodded, handing it to her. "Thanks," she mumbled, and started to sharpen her pencil. Jimmy looked down at the book. _"One atom then sends a message through its valence electrons to the other atom, asking to share its electrons. The other atom responds, and the two nonmetals equally share their electrons. This is called a non-polar covalent bond."_

Jimmy took out his notebook and wrote- _Objective: To represent the relationship in a non-polar covalent bond. Hypothesis: I believe the subject will respond when I send a message to it. Not sure during which trial it will respond, but it _will _respond. _

He started to look around. _"Now what will be my subject?"_ Jimmy quickly looked over at Cindy, who was writing her notes for her research project, and then back down at the page. _"Sends a message?"_ He thought, and an idea popped in his mind, his heart starting to accelerate as he wondered if it would work.

_"Don't be stupid, Neutron!"_ He mentally scolded himself, _"This is Cindy Vortex_ _we're talking about here! She will _kill_ you if it goes wrong! Plus you can always try it on Carl or Sheen, they wouldn't tangle you in a knot. But not on Vortex."_

Yet he _had_ to try. There was nothing wrong in being a curious scientist...was there? He had to finish this project soon, too, and he couldn't think of another way of doing it. Even Einstein said, "The important thing is not to stop questioning. Curiosity has its own reason for existing." Besides, there was no one watching them.

He took a deep breath and gently kicked her foot with his own.

Cindy paused, slightly peering at him from her notes, wondering if that had been a mistake, and Neutron accidentally had tapped hers. He seemed to be avoiding her gaze, so she rolled her eyes and continued to write.

Jimmy, however, wanted to smack himself. _"You idiot! She probably thinks you're accident prone now or something!" _He blinked, and then shook his head. _"Not that I care what Vortex thinks!"_

Picking up his pencil, he started to write- _Data: During first trial, subject did not respond. Message was most likely not conveyed properly._

He looked back up at her and watched her as she wrote. Her golden hair was gently falling over her face like a waterfall, and her lime green eyes were focused on her writing. The sunlight from the window seemed to shine on her perfectly, and he felt like he was looking at her for the first time after their little adventure to Mars. _"I did _not_ say that I liked her!"_ He reminded himself, _"I just said that I thought she was pretty smart, smelled nice, and..."_ He watched as she pushed another hair strand behind her ear, _"...distracted me..."_

"Distracted me..." Jimmy mumbled, and Cindy looked up, confused. "What?"

"What?" Jimmy shook his head, and felt a little wet under his chin. He quickly raised his hand and wiped his chin. _"Ugh, I was drooling?"_ He quickly looked away and wiped the rest of it with his shirt sleeve. He turned back to her, half-smiling. She rolled her eyes again, resuming her writing. "Whatever, Nerdtron."

Jimmy shook his head, and turned back to his book. _"Maybe I should try again?"_ He wondered, and then looked up at Cindy, who seemed rather annoyed by his recent actions. _"Okay, maybe not." _He turned back to his book, where the words "covalent bond" seemed to stand out the most. _"Then again, it wouldn't hurt to try sending my message..."_ He raised his foot and kicked her underneath the table again.

Cindy paused again, and looked up at Jimmy, who bit his lip to prevent from smiling too hard, scared that she'd get the wrong idea. She raised a sun-yellow eyebrow skeptically, her green eyes annoyed, and his smile faded. _"I am such an idiot."_ He thought again, and then quickly looked back down at his notebook, fumbling as he tried to pick up his pencil to write- _Data: During second trial, subject did not respond as expected. Instead, subject became irritated, and-_

Jimmy felt another leg brush against his, and he looked up to see Cindy, half-grinning, a hint of smugness in her expression as she continued to write. _"Does she want me to respond...?"_ He wondered, and picked up his book, pretending to read it. After a few moments, he raised his foot and let the tip of his toes hit gently against her ankle, watching her expression from the corner of his eye. She laughed, and he looked up at her, their eyes locking. He looked into her emerald eyes, and noted how they sparkled as they stared at his own. His heart started to hammer, and didn't care-heck, he couldn't even _focus_ with those eyes watching his- about anyone else in the area except for the two of them.

Cindy felt a slight blush tinge her cheeks as she stared into Jimmy's ocean blue eyes, and he thought it was cute. She started to feel her vision on him starting to brighten, as if Jimmy was the only person in the world, and his smile was the most beautiful thing in the world.

"Cindy, I-"

"Jimmy, I-"

The two paused, surprised at the sudden reaction. She then got up and looked away, quietly giggled in his direction, covering her mouth as she did. He smiled, feeling his cheeks turn red, too, and picked up his pencil, starting to cross out the earlier data, writing- _Data: During second trial, subject responded as expected. Message was conveyed properly, and a strong, unbreakable covalent bond was formed. _

**A/N:**** Sooooo? Whaddya think? WAY too sweet? Or not corny enough? I mean, I used chemistry to convey their romance. Isn't that dorky enough? ;D**

**Review please!(:**


End file.
